


antediluvian

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: Written in 2015. Unedited.





	antediluvian

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015. Unedited.

You never knew that falling felt so much like drowning, and that he’s the last gulp of breath you took before the powerful waves besieged you, and the depths of the dark waters trapped you without mercy, without any chance of escaping.


End file.
